Smutember 2017 - Day 02, Masturbation, Phineas x Isabella
by nautiscarader
Summary: Isabella has to cope somehow with Phineas still being oblivious to her affections. All characters are 18 years old.


Isabella stepped into an old, empty, wooden house, crammed between two skyscrapers in the middle of the town. Even though a new generation of of Fireside Girls usually spent time in the headquarters, the older members still met up here occasionally. Since she joined the Fireside girls, the house grew three floors up to accommodate more girls, ready to help the society. For Isabella, the leader's room, which was moved, together with the then-ground floor to the top of the house, was still her favourite place for contemplation, especially when she had a bit too much on her mind.

Given the amount of other rooms, Isabella's quarters was small, to say the least, with walls filled with all the memorabilia of her nearly-past life, making it look even smaller. Isabella threw her backpack in the corner, and fell onto the bed she outgrew three or four years ago. She let out a deep sigh, and stared at the most decorated part of the room: the ceiling. Various pictures of the red-haired boy, teenager and finally young adult created a collage dedicated to Phineas only Isabella was allowed to indulge in.

Another year, and no progress in winning Phineas' heart, she thought. Conflicted with her mind, she rose from her bed, opened the door, and listened for a moment to hear if anyone has entered the clubhouse in the meantime. Confident that she is alone, she locked the door, lifted her skirt, and slid her panties down. She knew she shouldn't be doing it, and instead should move the Heavens and Earth to make Phineas replace her fingers, but despite literal years of trying, sometimes she had to vent some of the urges in the simpler way. The moment her fingertips touched her lower lips, Isabella bent and lifted her legs slightly, as if her dreamy friend was in between them.

Isabella shuddered under the feeling of her own touch, and immediately concentrated on the face of the boy above her head. She wore the skirt today, since she thought that showing a bit more of her body would gain his attention. It didn't, but that wouldn't stop Isabella from dreaming what would happened if it did. With her index and ring fingers massaging the outer of her entrance, Isabella slipped the middle one into it, envisioning Phineas grabbing her there, when a blow of the wind raised her dress to reveal lack of her panties.

Her other hand caressed her breasts, imitating Phineas's mouth nibbling on her nipples, once the dress she was wearing was ripped by his ravenous teeth. "Was it because of her size? There were plenty of girls with bigger racks at school", Isabella thought. And while none of them attracted Phineas in bigger or smaller way than she did, Isabella wished nature gave her a bit more. But in her fantasy, her breasts were exactly the size she wanted, and more importantly the one Phineas desired. Isabella licked her finger and begun nudging her nipple, wondering if that is how Phineas' tongue would feel like.

Her imaginary lover proved to be even more fiery than she thought; with her fingers working their magic, Isabella groaned and rolled to her side. She didn't lose Phineas from sight though. The wall above her old desk was also bedecked to the brim with photos of her crush, though unlike the ones on the ceiling, those depicted her as well. That, however, brought another painful thought: Phineas must have seen them as well, so it was even more curious why hasn't he noticed that in practically every single one of them Isabella was trying her might to stand as close as possible, and was often shot staring dreamily at him.

A few photographs were ripped so that it looked like Phineas was about to kiss her, and when Isabella closed her eyes, he did exactly that. His skilled fingers, combined with his hungry, but delicate lips made her roll back and forth, trying to contain her approaching orgasm. With a final push of her fingers, Isabella filled the Fireside Girls headquarters with a loud, toe-curling, carnal moan, but closed her mouth almost immediately when she realised she was not the only one screaming.

Whoever the other voice belonged to must have thought the same, as the scream died the moment Isabella stopped her cries. Slowly, she opened the creaking door of her room, watching as the door opposite of her moved as well, revealing equally flustered Ginger with her panties around her ankles. For a moment, Isabella though she was looking at the mirror; the two teenagers took a long, good look at each other's state, before exchanging a knowing, depressed sigh.

\- Let me guess, you've taken a bit longer trip to Baljeetland?  
\- Uh-uh.

Isabella reached into her pocket and threw a small, round object to her friend.

\- There, a "Very Vivid Voyeuristic Visualisation" badge for you. I already granted one myself years ago.  
\- Didn't know there was one...

Ginger murmured, as she took a closer look at the badge. It depicted an old lady surrounded by cats and cups of ice-cream.

\- Well, given what we usually do here, it's not that weird that Eliza Feyerside predicted we're gonna... get bored after some time. And let's face it, we both deserve it.  
\- We deserve more than a badge - Ginger replied despondently, pinning hers to her open, wrinkly shirt  
\- I know.

With her head dropped, Isabella turned around to tidy herself up in her room, when a spark of inspiration hit her.

\- No!

Ginger flinched when Isabella slammed the door, grabbed her by her shoulder and pinned to the wall behind her.

\- How long have we been trying to get our boys' attention, Ginger? - she shouted straight to Ginger's face - How many years? How many summers? How many seasons... of our lives?  
\- Uh, a lot - Ginger timidly answered, being pressed by her angered friend.  
\- Listen, we need to get those boys no matter what. - she continued, determined - You help me, I help you. What do you say?  
\- Yeah! - Ginger exclaimed, her face filling with an optimistic smile  
\- Phineas and Baljeet might have the brains, but they need to have everything spelled out for them, so we need to tackle this problem heads-on. Or, our racks-on, if necessary.  
\- Yeah!  
\- We do this, and by the end of this Summer we will earn the "Pitched the Dreamy Next-Door-Neighbour's Tent If You Know What I Mean" badge!  
\- No alliteration this time?  
\- I thought about "Deflowered by Dazzlingly Dreamy Don Juan", but we can discuss that detail later. - Isabella brushed - So, are you with me?

Isabella clenched her fist, and with a cocky smile on her face, she rose it to the air. Ginger followed, cheering loudly.

\- For Phineas! For Baljeet!

The two young woman stared at each other and embraced each other in a consolatory hug.

\- Thank you. - Isabella started - Together, we will make our dreams come true, and we won't have to, well, do what we were just doing and we will not mention.  
\- I do hope no one sees us right now, though. - Ginger interrupted, looking left and right, down the corridor  
\- Why?  
\- Dunno about you, but I still haven't pulled my panties up.


End file.
